


Kenshin/Ed - #35 - Bonds

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #35 out of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #35 - Bonds

Edward rattled the chains of the handcuff that kept his left hand behind the chair. It was handcuffed to the base of the back of the chair, and really that kept him from going anywhere. His right hand was cuffed similarly, and Edward was really trying to figure out why he'd ended up in this position. Kenshin was a damn smooth talker, that was for sure.

He was still fully dressed, so Edward wasn't entirely sure what Kenshin was up to. That wasn't quite right, he knew exactly what Kenshin was up to but he was a little confused about the execution. But whatever. If Kenshin thought he was going to leave Edward down in his study in handcuffs, he had better think again!

Except, Kenshin had made the chains loose enough so that Edward could move his hands but not get a good grip on the chair. He couldn't touch his hands together. He could destroy the chair easily by yanking with his automail arm but that was going to cause a ridiculous ruckus and Edward was already on probation. He rocked on the chair and frowned, scraping the metal legs of the chair on the concrete obnoxiously. Even if it didn't do much, the noise would bring Kenshin back.

Sure enough, after a few minutes of that, Kenshin opened the door to Edward's study. He had a frown on his face and a closed box under one arm. Edward watched Kenshin place the box on the couch, then close the door. He didn't say a word, and Kenshin glanced at him, before locking the door.

Edward grinned sharply, rattling his handcuffs. "So we're being extra kinky tonight, huh, Himura?"

Kenshin's expression was carefully neutral. Instead of responding to Edward, he went to the box he had set on the couch and opened it. Edward craned his neck, trying to see over the back of the couch but had no luck whatsoever, being cuffed to the chair in the position he was in. "Okaaaay," Edward drawled slowly, slouching back against the chair and letting his arms hang as much as he could. "So I'm getting the silent treatment? Dude, I let you cuff me and you were all smiles and sunshine up to that point. If you don't tell me what's going on here in about thirty seconds I'm going to break this fucking chair and then we'll see what's what."

That resulted in a raised eyebrow from Kenshin. He looked up, and then put one hand on the back of the couch. "Maybe you don't quite recall," Kenshin said, a small half-smile on his face for the first time. "But you're supposed to be punished."

"Punished?" Edward rattled his chains again. "No, I don't recall but depending on the nature of the punishment I say bring it on."

Kenshin's smile developed into a full-blown smirk, and that brought Edward just the smallest bit of hesitation. However he raised his chin defiantly and Kenshin looked back down at his box and grinned wider. "Depending on the nature of the punishment?" Kenshin repeated at a low purr. "What WOULDN'T you like?"

Edward snorted in response. "Like I'm going to tell you, you fucking sadist."

Kenshin walked around the couch and to Edward's surprise, he was empty-handed. He leaned in close to Edward, putting one hand on the back of the chair. Edward met his eyes levelly. "Am I going to need a safe word?" Edward asked, as Kenshin tugged on Edward's jaw, twisting his face to the left. "Ow!"

"That's up to you," Kenshin said. "Do you trust me?"

Edward's eyes were still on him. "Yes, I do."

Kenshin released Edward's jaw and kissed his forehead, tangling his fingers in Edward's braid. He pulled the band out of Edward's hair and Edward shook his head, his hair falling free of the braid. "Good," Kenshin murmured, kissing Edward proper.

Edward breathed through his mouth as Kenshin rested his forehead against Edward's, running a hand down under the collar of Edward's tee shirt and rubbing the juncture of neck and shoulder. "So what are you planning?" Edward murmured as Kenshin's hands roamed lower. "What's with the box?"

Kenshin didn't respond, instead, dropping to his knees. Edward slouched back in the chair, spreading his legs in anticipation. Kenshin used both hands to slowly open Edwards pants. He didn't, however, draw Edward out of his underwear, instead pressing his fingers against where he was trapped. Kenshin drew his fingers slowly up and down the bulge in Edward's underwear, eliciting a low groan from Edward, who had tilted his head back. Kenshin leaned in and pressed a kiss to the outside of the material.

Then Kenshin braced one hand on Edward's automail knee and levered himself carefully to his feet. Edward opened his eyes and let out a disappointed noise. "What?"

Kenshin unhooked his belt. Edward raised his eyebrows as Kenshin withdrew his erection from his pants. "So you're not going to suck me but I'm supposed to suck you?" Edward said, as Kenshin put one hand on the back of his head. Kenshin didn't respond, except to press the head of his cock against Edward's lips. Edward licked the head of Kenshin's cock, wrapping his tongue around it before sucking the head into his mouth. Kenshin sighed, brushing his fingers through Edward's hair as Edward sucked him.

Edward let his jaw go slack as Kenshin started gently fucking his mouth. He didn't hurry it but curled his tongue around the shaft, occasionally lightly letting his teeth scrape over the head as it passed through his lips. Kenshin grabbed Edward by the scalp and yanked. "No teeth," Kenshin growled, and pulled his cock from Edward's mouth.

"You should have said so," Edward said, breathing hard. "Fuck, why won't you just jack me off," he whined. Edward wiggled his hips and tried to push them up off the chair.

"Because you're being punished," Kenshin said, his hand wrapped loosely around his cock. Edward screwed up his face in a pout and Kenshin snorted, then crouched down to pull Edward's boots off.

"Oh ho, so I'm being punished by you fucking me?" Edward said as Kenshin pulled his pants off. "I like this idea."

Kenshin tossed Edward's pants aside, and then his underwear. "Maybe you won't get fucked," Kenshin said. "Maybe I'm just teasing you."

"You wouldn't be able to stand it," Edward said smugly. "I know you too well, Himura." He spread his legs as wide as he could, to give Kenshin the best view. "You want this."

Kenshin pressed his finger against the tip of Edward's penis. He clucked his tongue. "I hate it when you're right," he murmured, then stood up. Edward watched him as he walked back over to the couch and leaned over the back of it, fishing around. He emerged victorious with a bottle of lube.

Edward rattled his handcuffs against the chair again. "So why don't you let me loose so we can have some hot sex against the wall, Himura?"

"I don't think my back could take it," Kenshin murmured. "You weigh a fuck-ton with all that metal." He started trying to push Edward's thigh up but Edward pushed back with his right foot. "Ah, what!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Did you miss the fact where I pointed out you have like a hundred extra pounds of metal to you?" Kenshin said, fending off Edward's feet expertly. After a moment he got back up off his knees and pulled rope from the box that was out of Edward's sight.

"What is that for?" Edward demanded, and then Kenshin pushed his leg up and tied it so that his heel was pressed into the back of his thigh. "Hey!"

"No more kicking," Kenshin said with a grin, typing Edward's other leg in the same way. Edward groaned, his ass exposed now, and Kenshin pressed his finger against it. "I think I like you like this," he murmured.

"I can still kick your ass," Edward said, a hitch in his voice as Kenshin penetrated him with one finger.

"I know," Kenshin murmured, concentrating on his work. "I like it when you think you can kick my ass."

"Think?" Edward responded, outraged. "What do you MEAN - ah, fuck-"

Kenshin pressed two fingers up, finding Edward's prostate with ease. He grinned as Edward's coherency vanished somewhere out the window. Edward was ready, at any rate, so Kenshin got up off his knees, arranging himself at a good angle, then pressing the head of his cock against Edward's ass.

Edward was resting his head on the back of his chair. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, then squinted at Kenshin. "What are you waiting for?" he murmured, panting a little.

"I'm just enjoying the view," Kenshin said. "Damn, Ed."

He grinned as the flush spread across Edward's nose. He flopped his head and stared over at the wall, refusing to look at Kenshin. Kenshin took that instant to push in and Edward groaned, his chest heaving. Kenshin leaned in and nipped at Edward's jaw as he adjusted himself. "Ed," Kenshin said heavily. "Look at me."

After a moment Edward twisted his head back and looked at Kenshin. He was breathing hard, his face a bright red. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Edward didn't even hesitate. "Hell yes, do it to me now," he begged. "You've already got your cock in me, fucking move it," he leaned his head back as Kenshin shifted again. "Fuck!"

*  
Edward lay on top of Kenshin, using him as a pillow. He had marks on his flesh wrist and leg from his bindings, but he was more concerned with the scratches on his automail arm. "'m gonna tell Winry it was your fault my automail's dinged up," he said.

"Your automail wouldn't be dinged if you didn't need to be punished," Kenshin murmured, his hand resting on the back of Edward's head, fingers in his hair.

"You don't even remember why I need to be punished," Edward said.

Kenshin paused, and thought about it. "...you probably deserved it."

"I get to tie you up next time," Edward said, nipping Kenshin's neck. "I have some ideas."

"Do you now," Kenshin said, shifting them both a little and raising his leg so their groins pressed together. "Why bother waiting?"

Edward grinned and reached over the couch for the rope that was lying on the floor.


End file.
